


Ironstrange Valentine's Week, Day 2: Cooking

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Valentine's Week [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony reached out and offered his hand. "Do you want to be my date?" he asked sweetly with the most innocent expression he was capable of. "I promise I'll be the perfect gentleman."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Valentine's Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151381
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	Ironstrange Valentine's Week, Day 2: Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> I think everything relevant is in the title. Just some bantering and flirting.

"Cooking isn't my forte," Tony admitted with a wry grin. "It took me three hours to get an omelet done once and then Pepper almost ran away from it. She probably would have if we hadn't been on a plane in mid-flight. But then I was also dying of Palladium-poisoning back then and my brain was mush so maybe I'll do better now."

Stephen looked at him, impassive at first glance, but there was the hint of a smile. His crossed arms might have looked forbidding but Tony knew he only held them like that because it was more comfortable that way. BB-8's little beep that made Stephen quickly glance at it and give it a quick smile did the rest to make it clear that he was relaxed and amused. It warmed Tony's heart how Stephen had taken to his little prototype.

"I'm not even going to ask," Stephen said eventually, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "I've learned not to poke Pandora's box needlessly. Sometimes," he added as an afterthought. "Also, I don't particularly like omelets. You're save from the eggs with me." The vague smile became a full one as he held out his right hand.

Trembling, as usual, but this was one of the good days where it wasn't that noticeable, Tony noted to his relief. Less shaking meant less pain for Stephen.

"I'm not one for great food prep," Stephen admitted quietly. Yeah, preparing and eating fancy food couldn't be that much fun, Tony realized. "But then," Stephen continued brightly, "it never was. Didn't fit my image or my lifestyle."

Tony laughed at that. Career doctor. He could imagine. "Takeout guy?"

"Cafeteria in the hospital more like," Stephen gave back and struck a pose for a moment. "This figure doesn't come from having regular access to good food."

_More from lots of training_ , Tony thought. Today Stephen was dressed in loose pants and shirt but by now Tony knew all too well what was hidden behind what at first glance appeared to be a very slender body.

"So we're both useless in the kitchen," he summarized while not even trying to hide his obvious checking out. Stephen indulged him by leaning back and posing even more enticingly than before. A moment later he winked and grinned at him. Tony grinned back.

"I can vouch that Wong is useless too," Stephen said after moment. "He would live off sandwiches if he could. Actually, he can. I think." He shook off the thought with an impatient gesture. "So, takeout?"

Tony contemplated it for a moment before once again mustering Stephen. Casual, but more than good enough, he decided. It wasn't like he wasn't dressed comfortably himself, after all. "Or I can take _you_ out." He'd almost slipped and said _eat **you** out_ but managed to correct himself at the very last moment.

Stephen laughed, obviously thinking along the same lines. "Wine, dine and then ravish me?" He somehow managed to drape himself even _more_ invitingly against the counter. How the hell did he do that? "Sounds good to me."

_Keep it up and **you'll** be my dinner._ Tony swallowed, prayed for composure and reached out to offer his hand. "Then let's go. We'll need some energy for the night ahead."

Stephen pushed himself up from his position with an elegant motion that threatened to take Tony's breath away. It was _unfair_ how Stephen moved. How was a guy supposed to not want to jump him at every opportunity?

"Dinner?" Stephen more or less purred. "What do you have in mind?"

Tony's brain decided that enough was enough. "You," he blurted out without thinking and groaned a moment later. If he hadn't forgotten how to blush ages ago he would have flushed bright red.

"Smooth," Stephen commented and _he_ hadn't forgotten how to blush. The hint of red looked good on him. _Nice._ "But I'm not that easy. I have _standards_. You promised dinner and now you have to deliver."

A lie. A shameless, fucking _lie_ as they both knew very well. Stephen had absolutely no standards while chasing pleasure. Still, if Stephen wanted to play it that way…

Tony reached out and offered his hand. "Do you want to be my date?" he asked sweetly with the most innocent expression he was capable of. "I promise I'll be the perfect gentleman."

A snort. "As if I wanted that. I just want food first and sex after. I'm a simple man."

Now it was Tony's turn to snort. "Yeah, sure, if that's what you need to tell yourself to get through the day." He leaned in to steal the first kiss in far too long. It had at least been an hour since the last one, after all. Before their stomach's had begun to growl in stereo and the whole discussion about cooking themselves came up. "You'll be dessert," he decided after drawing back from the kiss. Stephen followed with his whole body out of instinct, overbalanced and more or less fell into Tony's arms.

"See? I'm already fainting," he complained with a laugh. "Take me out and feed me."

Tony just _had_ to lean in for another quick kiss before the carefully grabbed Stephen's wrist to drag him out for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 🤍


End file.
